


hugs and kisses

by Queen_of_Moons67



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Akayona Week (Akatsuki no Yona), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Yona and Lili trade hugs and kisses in the early morning.
Relationships: An Lili/Yona





	hugs and kisses

Yona yawned as she stumbled into their tiny apartment kitchen, slipper socks sliding across the tile floor. Her hair floated in her eyes and clouded her vision, but a finger slipped around a thicker strand, tugging it away and behind one ear so her wife’s smiling blue eyes appeared.

“Are you awake or sleep-walking?” Lili laughed.

“You ask that every morning,” Yona tried to say. Another yawn started at “ask” and didn’t stop till she fell silent, but one side of Lili’s smile curled up tighter into a smirk, so she thought her wife understood fine. The smirk was also fine. It provided a prime target for a sneaky kiss, which in turn made Lili blush scarlet from her nose to her ears.

Lili turned towards the counter. “Tea?”

“Please,” Yona replied. She stepped further into the kitchen and looked around. Their rice cooker had already been placed on the island, along with two bowls and chopstick sets. A partially cut-up fish lay on a cutting board next to a knife, ready to become a side dish. Knowing she was too tired to be handling knives, Yona reached for the rice.

“Thank you for getting breakfast going,” she yawned, popping the top of the cooker and scooping rice out.

“It was no big deal, ” Lili shrugged. The tea cups clacked against the island when she set them down. Yona looked at her, then wrapped her arms around Lili’s waist and hooked her chin over her wife’s shoulder.

“It is to me,” she insisted. She paused, then added, “I love you, you know that?”

“Mm,” Lili wiggled in her hold, turning around to wrap Yona up in her arms as well. “I love you too.”


End file.
